


Sending a Kiss

by Kallisti



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Homestuck
Genre: Bad Art, Between Stars, Embroidery, F/F, Grimbark, Interspecies, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallisti/pseuds/Kallisti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>starveling kitty<br/>starveling kitty<br/>can bark kiss woof jade grr pretty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> #i dug up some old wad of black embroidery floss for this that was massed together with pillow stuffing and probably the hair of the former family dog #and all my plain fabric needed washing so i did it on a washcloth instead

  
[zum](http://i.imgur.com/3ExY1IT.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sending a Kiss (Across the Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333006) by [thinkatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory)




End file.
